The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In conventional database systems, users access their data resources in one logical database. A user of such a conventional system typically retrieves data from and stores data on the system using the user's own systems. A user system might remotely access one of a plurality of server systems that might in turn access the database system. Data retrieval from the system might include the issuance of a query from the user system to the database system. The database system might process the request for information received in the query and send to the user system information relevant to the request.
During use of the aforementioned systems, data is constantly being updated. Typically, this is accomplished by sending a message from a database server system to an endpoint system that prompts such update. In situations where such messages are automatically triggered in a blanket manner (e.g. for every change made, etc.), the number of messages being sent can quickly grow, thereby causing bandwidth problems, etc. While associated server systems often queue such large amount of messages, they typically do so using a single queue which often falls to address growing latency that accompanies a mounting number of messages. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues.